


Messy eater

by RinRin24



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and even more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Yuta is a messy eater. But Jaeyhun thinks it's adorable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Yuta! <3  
> This was insipired ny the moment in NCT Life in Seoyl when Jaehyun cleaned Yuta's face after they ate. :)  
> This is a sgort drabble, but I hope you guys willl like it!

Yuta was a messy eater.

Everybody who knew him longer than a week knew this already. He would always have food on his clothes and face, if he didn't put much care into how he was eating. 

Most of his bandmates didn't really care about this, but to others like Taeyong it was really annoying. He would always roughly clean Yuta's face or send him to change his clothes immediately. 

And then there was Jaehyun who thought it was adorable. Yuta was almost perfect in everyone's eyes but then there was something like this, ruining the picture of the Japanese male. But Jaehyun thought that this only made his boyfriend cuter. Especially when he noticed it and started fuming about it. Just like right now. 

They were sitting on the couch, watching a TV drama and Yuta was eating a chocolate cream. He was cuddled into Jaehyun's side and was so concentrated on the drama, it was bound to happen. For Jaehyun, it wasn't a surprise when Yuta started swearing. 

"Oh shit" he murmured when he looked down at his shirt. He used the spoon to get if off, but he only smeared it even more on the fabric. But his shirt wasn't the only place he got the cream on. 

Jaehyun smiled widely when he noticed it.  
"Hyung" he called out for him to make Yuta look up.

"What?" Yuta's eyes widened when Jaehyun leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss onto the corner of his lips, licking a small drop of sweetness away. 

Jaehyun's smile got even wider when he pulled back and saw Yuta blushing.  
"You're so cute, hyung"


End file.
